


Don't Love You Anymore

by pororoismyman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pororoismyman/pseuds/pororoismyman
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't love Jongin anymore.





	Don't Love You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Urban Zakapa's 널 사랑하지 않아 (I Don't Love You) has been stuck in my head, so I decided to write a fic featuring it.

It's been on his chest for months now.

Going out on dates and forcing smiles on his face has exhausted him to his limit. He can't go on anymore.

Kyungsoo doesn't want to hurt Jongin's feelings. He had loved him for two years and what they've gone through wasn't something that can be easily disregarded.

But he's tired.

His lips formed a small smile as Jongin gave him his last words of encouragement before he goes onstage.

Kyungsoo has never been good at confrontations, but if there's something he's good at, it's singing—and that's what he'll do: sing his feelings.

With a small sigh, he began:

_What should I say_  
_From where to how_  
_I drop my head_  
_And you look at me_  
_That awkward silence_

Even with the bright stage lights focused on him, he can still see Jongin in front of the crowd. Jongin has always made it a point to stand at the very front whenever Kyungsoo performs. He's always thankful for that—right now, he doesn't know if he is.

_I don’t love you_  
_You probably already know_  
_Even if you cry_  
_My heart doesn’t hurt_

__

Kyungsoo noted the slight widening of Jongin's eyes. He must've understood that this was about him. Jongin's no idiot after all.

_I don’t love you_  
_There’s no other reason_  
_I don’t want to say the words_  
_I’m sorry or forgive me_  
_That’s just all_

Kyungsoo kept his eyes on Jongin. 

He kept his eyes on him as he slowly disappeared from the crowd and from his sight.

_This is how I feel_  
_I don’t love you_  
_I don’t love you_  
_I don’t love you_  
_You probably already know_

And just like that, Kyungsoo and Jongin are no more.


End file.
